


Tree

by kittyofnight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Confessions, Discussion of masturbation, F/M, Kink Exploration, Tree revenge, awkward teenagers, with bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyofnight/pseuds/kittyofnight
Summary: She would not feel pity.“What do I have to do?” Zuko asked, resignation in his voice. Nothing would be enough to make her trust him, but… something could make her feel better. This was for her.“Nothing you haven’t done to me, she said, pulling a large length of rope from her bag.  He should be happy she didn’t just plan to use ice.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago now and never put it up anywhere, so I thought I might as well.

She would not feel pity.

“What do I have to do?” Zuko asked, resignation in his voice. Nothing would be enough to make her trust him, but… something could make her feel better. This was for her.

“Nothing you haven’t done to me, she said, pulling a large length of rope from her bag. He should be happy she didn’t just plan to use ice.

She bound him the way she had been months ago, first around the wrists, and then around the tree she had selected, snaking the rope across his torso and the tree multiple times before tying it off. He didn’t say a word as he was restrained.

She wished he would… do something.

“And how long do I have to stay here to make you happy? How am I supposed to gain your trust tied to a tree?” he sighed as she finally stepped away. He wasn’t even _fighting_ her. He wasn’t even looking her in the eyes. He wasn’t… acting like Zuko, and the fact that she couldn’t get him angry was making her furious. Maybe ice was the right thing to use.

“I _don’t_ trust you, and I won’t. That’s not what I’m looking for.” Revenge. “I know just what to freeze to frighten you the most, prince,” she said, splashing all of the water from her bending pouch down to soak just below his belt.

She stopped. Through the layers of fabric, she hadn’t noticed, but as it was now, soaking wet, he could do nothing to hide the tented fabric from his… arousal.

_What?!_

Katara raised her gaze to his face. Zuko was looking resolutely away from her, his unblemished profile all that she could see. She had never really- looked at his face before. She wasn’t sure if she could describe any features besides his scar and his hair. And now that his hair had grown out on the sides and cut on the top it- didn’t even look the way she still remembered.

“Whatever you’re going to do, just do it. What do you even have planned? To castrate me? It’s not like any of it’s good for anything,” he said through gritted teeth. His erection stood as contradiction to his words. Katara had seen a few of naked men and boys before- and Zuko wasn’t even naked- but that was when she was trying to help Gran Gran tend to wounds. She had never seen a man… erect.

“How old are you?” Katara found herself asking.

He stared at her now, with both eyes, “Sixteen.”

“Have you ever been- have you ever had… sex?” she asked boldly.

“No. But not from lack of offers,” he growled.

Katara could imagine that… him getting offers. He was… attractive if you didn’t mind the face scar thing. He was at least… muscular. But why would he turn an offer down?

“Have you ever… touched yourself?” she said in near whisper.

“Whatever torture you had intended is not as cruel as this ridicule.”

“What do you think about when you masturbate?” she challenged, saying a word that she had never said aloud. It was just to make him uncomfortable. Not because she wanted to know. Needed to know.

He stared right at her, seething, furious, strong. But he was still… aroused.

“In your mind, are you ever… tied up?”

“No,” he growled. “I’m not… like that.” But it looked to Katara like he was, whether he knew it or not.

“Do you ever think about me?”

“What do you want me to say?” he growled.

“In your mind, am _I_ ever tied up?”

His eyes went wide, as wide as his scarred eye could go at least, for just a moment before returning to scowl.

“When I was tied to that tree, did you touch yourself thinking of me?” she hissed.

“Yes, yes, alright. Is that why you’re actually mad at me? Is that worse than trying to capture the Avatar? I did it. I asked Uncle to watch you so nothing would happen to you, because I’m not actually a monster, and then I fled into the woods to relieve the desperate ache in my _cock_ . I’ve thought of you since then too. Every single time I touch myself. It always works when I need to release some tension. The last time was just a few hours ago, right before I came out to throw myself before your little gang. Only in my fantasies, even if you’re tied, which is at least half the time, you’re still _begging_ for me.”

Katara clenched her thighs. The images his words were bringing up in her mind…

“Why did you turn down sex if you need a tension release so badly?”

“Because I didn’t want to _fuck_ her. Because being back in the palace with some mockery of my honor back filled me with such self-loathing I don’t think I could have gotten one up in the first place. And her passive aggressive personality wasn’t doing it for me any more than the naked, pale skin.”

“When I was tied to that tree, you could have done anything to me. You could have gotten the others away somehow, and you didn’t even try. I don’t think the pirates would have even tried to stop you.”

“I would _never_ touch an unwilling woman,” he growled.

“Are you willing?”

“What?”

“If I were to… explore your body right now, would you be willing? Or would I be…a despicable person for doing so?”

“Is _this_ your cruel torture? Getting me to admit this?” he challenged.

“I’m just… curious.” She was _more_ than curious, heart racing.

“Yes,” Zuko panted.

“Yes to um… which part?”

“I’m willing,” he whispered.

Swallowing hard, Katara tentatively put hands on his shoulders, cowardly even after receiving his permission. He had really nice, firm shoulders.

“I _am_ sorry,” he murmured.

“For what? Specifically,” she said tightly. There should be a lot he was sorry for.

“For what I did in the cave. I- knew it was wrong but… Can you understand the temptation to do something terrible if it meant you had your family, everything you ever wanted back?”

What _would_ she do if she could have her mother again? Katara rubbed hands into Zuko’s hair. She liked it better not shaved on the sides. Hands skirted tentatively to both cheeks. They felt so different from each other, one rough, scarred, the other so smooth. The contrast was captivating. Both sides had just a bit of stubble lower toward his chin.

“It- was all a lie, of course. I- don’t even have Uncle now, and he’s- more a father to me than anyone and… my mother’s probably been dead for years, but she’s who I really should have been searching for instead of the avatar, just to be sure. And I’m sorry that in the cave… I didn’t just kiss you.”

Emboldened, she kissed him now. He was warm. Heat positively radiated off of him. And then his hands, wrapping around her waist. His hands? Then she smelled the burning, the singed flesh.

“Zuko!” she stepped away from him and grabbed his hands. He’d burned away the ropes that had bound him, but it had seared his wrists, “You aren’t actually fireproof, you idiot!”

“I’m fine,” he panted, leaning down to kiss her again. Gripping her sides.

Katara stepped away. She was already collecting water from around them into her hands. The… bulge was still very noticeable now, even when it wasn’t dripping wet. She… might have killed a plant or two in the haste to gather up the water she had emptied her water pouch to splash on Zuko minutes before.

He was silent and still until she had healed the marks away.

“Thank you,” he whispered. His voice was… horse and... enticing.

“Katara? Katara!” her stupid, stupid brother called.

“I’m fine!” she shouted back. That sounded bad. Not convincing. What- was she doing?

Zuko shifted so that his back was to the approaching voice. His eyes were wider than hers. She didn’t even need to glance down to know the reason why, his very visible attraction to her.

“ _You’re_ alone with Zuko?!” Sokka asked when he saw them. “After you were the queen of the ‘don’t trust Zuko’ brigade?”

“We- can trust him. We’ve just been- talking.” It was actually a good thing that he wasn’t tied up anymore. That would have been… more awkward to explain.

“Well… good. But more importantly, _I_ fixed dinner, even though it was your night. And now I even came to get you instead of just eating your share. So you had better eat it and like it.”

“Of course,” Katara said. “Thank you, Sokka,” she added and then immediately thought that it was too much from the look he gave her.

“Are you- coming, Zuko?” her brother asked the other boy who hadn’t turned to face him.

“Not hungry,” the fire bender replied curtly.

“I’ll be there in a second,” Katara assured her brother, who seemed only a little irritated by Zuko’s refusal. He really needed to leave.

“You should go,” Zuko said when Sokka was far enough away.

“Are you going to go off and masturbate?” she asked in a whisper that she hoped was… alluring.

“Yes,” he huffed. He didn’t even deny it.

“Then you have to picture yourself tied up. No- chained. No burning through,” she instructed. Her mind whirled in excitement, “And- the chains are not quite long enough for you to- grasp your own cock, but I will help you. With my mouth.” She looked to see if her words had the desired effect. His pupils were so large, that on his scarred side, she could barely even see the gold of his eyes.

“Will you think of that?” she asked.

“Couldn’t- stop thinking about it if I tried,” he panted. She loved the rush of power she felt at his words.

“Then picture that… if you’re really good, that I’ll let you picture me chained up after.”

“KATARA!” Sokka whined from a distance. But she shouldn’t complain about him too much, even in her head. Sokka’s interruption saved her from something she probably wasn’t ready for. But- it was fun to think about.

Katara walked away without another look at the Fire Prince. But she could hear him panting and fumbling at the fastenings of his pants.


End file.
